grinns_talefandomcom-20200214-history
Refined Items
Refined items are rare and higher-stat versions of craftable and Special Gear items. Having an entire set of refined items will give a larger set bonus to your stats and a different title, for example "Seasoned Scrapper" instead of "Scrapper". Obtaining a refined item Refined craftable items can be obtained in Hero Guilds randomly and less frequently than their basic counterparts, and cannot be obtained through the Weapon Shop or Armor Shop. Special Gear items can only be obtained as drops from Notorious monsters and from the Grinnfinite Dungeon chests. Refined Rates Base probability to craft a refined item is 20% for the majority of craftable items, 40% for some item and 15% for items produced by the 6th level of hero guilds. When a refined item is used as an ingredient in crafting a higher-level item, the chance of producing a refined item is increased by 20%. Using a Pixie Dust will increase the chance by 60%. These effects are cumulative. For example, using two Refined Sacred Hat to make a Snake Oil Salesman Hat will increase the chance of a refined result by 40%. For more detailed information on refined gear rates, check out Grinnsider's blog post. Refining strategy How to use refined ingredients? Question: Suppose you have 4 items of a kind, 2 refined and 2 ordinary. You must use those items as ingredients (subitems) to craft 2 higher level items. Should you use as ingredients 2 refined and 2 ordinary (method #1), or 1 refined and 1 ordinary two times (method #2)? Answer: it's the same. The method #2 raises probabilities of obtaining 2 refined items, but it raise also the probability to get no refined itemSuppose we have an item with base refined probability of 20%, that requires 2 subitems to be refined (a common case): . There's a higher probability to get at least one refined if you use the method #1. So in theory it's better to do so if you want only one refined item. Anyway if you get a refined item with the first craft you have wasted time and resources to make the other 2 unused subitems. So don't mind and craft! Only refined ingredients or use them all? Question: crafting an high level item, is it better to use only refined items as ingredients (subitems)? Answer: it depends. Without giving too much details, using only refined subitems is a good idea only if: \frac{Item\;cost}{Subitem\;cost} >= 5\;\frac{Item\;ref.\;chance}{Total\;subitem\;ref.\;chance} Item refined chance is the chance to get the item refined, using ordinary subitems only and without any other bonus. Total refined chance is the probability to get a refined subitem, taking into account it could need sub-subitems to be crafted as well. "Cost" can be wood, metal, time or crafting materials. Considering time or crafting materials, it's not a good idea to use only refined subitems. Considering resources, metal in particular, using only refined subitems is good only for few subitems. Examples are Sacred Hat and Trapper Shirt. Urban Legends * Rallying a craft does not augment the probability to get a refined item. Source: Response of developers to a comment on Kongregate, Sep. 15, 2012. * Higher level Guilds do not grant higher refined chance. Notes Category:Game mechanic